


The Sun and the Moon

by FieryRie



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Additional characters and tags soon, Adult!Reborn - Freeform, Fluff, Little Red Riding Hood AU, M/M, Tsuna needs protection, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryRie/pseuds/FieryRie
Summary: Tsuna is a maltreated kid walking his way into the deep dark forest, hoping to reach his grandmother's house. Unfortunately (or not, he lost his track and met a werewolf named Reborn.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a one-shot but let's see what I can do.

It was a dark eerie nightㅡ the moon and the stars decided to hide themselves behind the thick hoard of clouds, making the surroundings as dark as it could possibly be. Rustling leaves and the sound of the wind only added to the creepiness of the seemingly dangerous forest. Wild animals lurked around, not minding the setting for they are already used to it.  
  
  
A werewolf walked around a clearing, wanting to rest for a bit. He came from a hunt and the rabbit that he just had was barely enough to satisfy his hunger although he can still survive for a night. The wolf was about to lay down on a pile of leaves he just made to serve as his bet when he sensed something approaching. Or maybe not something.. but someone.  
  
  
"W..where am I-I now.. D..dame-Tsuna. You l-lost y..your way ag-gain..," he heard a soft voice purr. It was coming his way so he hid from the bushes, watching as a brown-haired lanky boy tripped his way to the clearing.  
  
  
His shaking was too obvious, fear emitting from his petite body. The boy named Tsuna was wearing a red silky hood and holding a basket of food in his arms. The wolf stared at him intently, his obsidian eyes turning into bright yellow as he watched his prey. Tsuna noticed the pair of glowing orbs from the bushes, he knew that he's fucked up.  
  
  
Slowly, he tried to stand up even if his knees were all wobbly. He had to escape or his life would be risked. No human was on the forest except from him. He was about to take a step when a half-naked man showed himself out of the blue.  
  
  
"HIIIEEEEEE!," he shrieked, disturbing the peace of the dark forest. He trembled lightly, taking a step away from the mysterious man. "W-who are you?"  
  
  
The stranger smirked at him. "My name is Reborn. And you are?"  
  
  
The werewolf, Reborn, thought of a different way of treating his prey. He found the caramel-eyed boy amusing with all his shaking and trembling, and he wanted to play around with him first before devouring him.  
  
  
Hesitantly, Tsuna spoke. "I'm T-Tsuna.. w-what are y-you doing in h-here? Are you.. perhaps a m-monster?"  
  
  
Reborn almost chuckled with what we just heard. "I should ask the same to you, young man. A kid like shouldn't roam around this place especially in this late hour. As for your last question, do I look like a monster to you?," he replied, eyebrows wiggling to urge an answer from the boy.  
  
  
Tsuna gulped as he gazed at the man in front of him who's wearing nothing except from his cargo pants. He was incredibly gorgeous, black spiky hair which has the same color with his deep onyx eyes, chiseled body like he came out from a movie and that perfect face that screams danger yet he can't take his eyes off of him. "N-no..?"  
  
  
"What's with the uncertain tone?," the older snorted, approaching the guarded one. "And you haven't answered me yet, what are you doing here in this hour?"  
  
  
Tsuna looked down, fiddling with his fingers. "I.. ran away f-from home. I'm gonna go to granma's house! M..mom always h-hurt me. She doesn't c-care about me! It's granny who only loves me!" Tears suddenly pooled on the boy's brown eyes and he started sobbing.  
  
  
Reborn was taken aback, he didn't expect this! He only wanted to lure the young man to his end but now Tsuna was shamelessly crying his heart out in front of him, ranting about how he received whips, cuts and burns from his mother. He was supposed to be annoyed with all the noise that the boy is creating but he can't bring himself to be, not when Tsuna suddenly lunged into him, sending them both to the ground. The boy's short pale arms were wrapped around his waist, wet cheeks on his broad chest. "I d-don't like m-my mom. Please h-help m..me. S-save me!"  
  
  
"Hold up there, kidㅡ"  
  
  
He was cut out when an unfamiliar booming voice spread down the forest. "TSUNAAAA! SHOW YOURSELF NOW! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! TSUNAAAA!"  
  
  
The boy froze suddenly, face became paler and his body shook more in fear. He made a gesture like hushing Reborn so they wouldn't be caught.  
  


"Is that your mom?," he whispered, sitting up as the boy was still cradled in his arms. Tsuna just nodded and Reborn sighed heavily. How come he's now stuck in this situation? He can't just leave the boy and let his mother caught him, not with all the tears that the boy shed a few minutes ago. "Close your eyes."  
  
  
Being obedient, Tsuna did, and suddenly he felt the wind pass by him quicklyㅡ like Reborn was running very very fast. He didn't dare to open his eyes because the older man didn't tell him to do so, he's afraid he might get punished.  
  
  
Reborn was running in his normal speed, which is abnormal for mere humans. The voice of Tsuna's mother cannot be heard with their distance and he felt the boy calm down, just lying still against his chest. He made his way to another clearing, his secret haven, one that he's hidden from other creatures. There was a small body of water in it wherein he can take a bath, colorful flowers surrounding the place, and gigantic trees hiding it from the view of others.  
  
  
He put down the obviously sleeping boy in a bed of leaves he arranged few days ago, watching Tsuna drown in his dreamed. Reborn heaved a deep breath, and laid down beside the dozing kid. He felt Tsuna scoot closer to him, making his chest a pillow, small hands resting on his stomach. With another sigh, Reborn joined the boy in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who can resist Tsuna's charm anyway


	2. The Harpy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna meets a harpy named Hibari.

Reborn was in his deep sleep when he felt something poking his cheek softly, he simply stirred but didn't opened his eyes. He wanted to sleep more but the annoying creature continued on poking him.   
  
  
"Mister..? Wake up!," he heard a small voice say and immediately he sat up and rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. He almost forgot that he's with a kid named Tsuna.   
  
  
Mind still hazed with sleep, he yawned. "Just call me Reborn. I told you my name last night already. Why are up so early?" He roamed his eyes in the clearing to see if any animal or other creature is around them and to his relief, there's none.   
  
  
Tsuna only smiled brightly at him, rivaling the sun that's only starting to shine. "Oh! I felt hungry earlier and I didn't want to disturb your sleep so I went around the forest. And look what I've got!," he beamed as he showed Reborn a basket of apples and tangerines. "Fruits! I love tangerines, you see. And these ones that grow in the forest taste really sweet. You should try them!"  
  
  
Reborn almost wanted to share the boy's happiness but Tsuna's words suddenly sunk down on him. "WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!"  
  
  
Surprised with Reborn's booming voice, Tsuna stepped back in fear. "I.. I j-just wanted to p-pick up some f-fruits for the b..both of us. As my th-thanks for h-helping me.. last night. I-I'm so sorry.." Like what he normally does when he's nervous, the kid fiddled with his fingers as his body trembled lightly.   
  
  
Seeing the scared boy's form, Reborn tried to calm his down as to not frightened Tsuna more. "Sorry for raising my voice. I appreciate the thought but you shouldn't really lurk around the forest alone. It's dangerous," he explained, rubbing his temples.  
  
  
"B-but it's m-morning! Monsters only come out at night! They're afraid of the light!," Tsuna insisted, keeping his childish thoughts with him.  
  
  
_'Why am I in the light then?,'_ Reborn thought. _'Humans and their non-sense beliefs_.' He sighed  before facing the boy. "That's not true at all, Tsuna. You were lucky no one attacked you a while ago. Tell me if you want to walk around the forest and I'll accompany you. Don't be stubborn." _'Or I'll eat you.'_  
  
  
Tsuna pouted and sat down beside reborn, legs crossed as he put the basket on the ground. "Don't scare me like that, Reborn," he picked one tangerine and started eating it. "Want some?"  
  
  
The werewolf gazed at the happily eating young man beside him before getting one apple in the basket. "I'm not scaring you off. It's up to you if you'll believe me. I won't be the one who's gonna end up lifeless somewhere anyway," he shrugged, biting his fruit.  
  
  
"HIIEEEEE!,"  Tsuna shrieked loudly. "You really want me to be afraid, don't you? You can simply tell me to leave your side if you don't want me here," he mumbled softly, looking down at his feet. No one wanted his company ever since, his playmates always bullied him and call him idiot. They even said that he was boring.   
  
  
Reborn grunted, rolling his eyes. "C'mon. If I don't want you here, I would've left you to your mom last night. Or send you off so you'll be devoured by dark creatures." Reborn paused with his own words. Does he really like Tsuna to stay with him? He was only a meal for him at first. What changed overnight?  
  
  
His eyes switched to the delicate boy. Was it pity? He was known as a merciless werewolf in the forest, he never pitied anyoneㅡ not even pregnant mothers or innocent babies, not children or anyone. But looking at Tsuna and remembering how much fear his mother instilled at him, he almost got the feeling of wanting to protect the boy from any harm.   
  
  
  
Tsuna turned to him and grinned widely. "Really?! You want my company?! That's great! No one ever told me that. We're friends now, aren't we? My first friend! Yay!," he yelled, tackling Reborn to the ground and quickly wrapped his short arms around the older's waist.   
  


Reborn was startled with the swift move, he can feel Tsuna's soft brown spiky hair on his chin. The kid was just so happy that he can't push him away, instead, he just let Tsuna hug him. They stayed like that for a while until Reborn heard something move from a few meters away, his super hearing activating. He slowly sat up as to not hurt Tsuna and the latter looked at him in wonder. "Keep still."  
  
  
Tsuna sensed Reborn's uneasiness so he hugged him tighter, earning a response as the older wrapped one arm around his shoulder. "What's the matter, Reborn?"  
  
  
Before the taller could even respond, the air around them whirled as two huge wings flapped above the two. Tsuna looked up as he shielded his eyes from the whirls of sand and there he saw a gigantic bird, around the size of a full grown man. No, it was a man with wings! An angel? No, angels have white wings but this one have a pair of thick brown ones.   
  
  
Reborn pulled Tsuna closer to his chest, shielding him from the newcomer. "What do you want, Hibari?," he spat venomously to the harpy.  
  
  
Tsuna watched as the harpy named Kyoya Hibari landed on the ground, not knowing if he should be scared or not. The creature has a body of a man but it's filled with a mix of brown and white feathers, it's face is fierceㅡ gray eyes piercing Tsuna's well-being. The flapping wings halted and settled on the man's back, bringing back the quiet in the the clearing.  
  
  
"My my, is that a human, Reborn? Your standards are going that low?," the harpy said in amusement, eyeing Tsuna like he was some kind of an entertainment. "I must say that he's somewhat cute but you two don't really suit each other."  
  
  
Reborn's obsidian eyes narrowed, teeth gritting as he prevents himself from growling. "Shut up,  Hibari. It's totally none of your business."  
  
  
"You don't have a beak," Tsuna softly squeaked, catching the two half-half creatures' attention. Not wanting to be the center of attraction, he hid behind Reborn's back, head slightly peeking to see what's happening.  
  
  
Hibari chuckled softly then grinned. "Really? A beak? Well, thank the gods I don't have one even if I have bird blood running in my veins. That would definitely ruin my perfect face," he retorted.  
  
  
Reborn rolled his eyes at the harpy's reply. "Conceited now, are we? Can't you just fly your way to hell? Leave us alone."  
  
  
He smirked. "Why so grumpy, Reborn? Did I just disturbed your lovey-dovey moment with this human? Oh, I'm sorry then. I didn't know." No sincerity is heard with Kyoya's words. The harpy was actually watching ever since Reborn carried the kid to the clearing. He had known the older male for years and he was not the most forgiving creature he've met in the forest.   
  
  
"We're not lovey-dovey at all! It was just a friendly hug!," Tsuna defended, face pink with the slight blushing.   
  
  
Hibari shrugged off the kid's statement. "Fine, fine. I'll go now. Dino's waiting for me," he muttered like the two even cared. "You might want to wear a shirt, Reborn. No one ever resisted your charms. You won't know if the kid's already patronizing your body."  
  
  
"HEY!," Tsuna protested loudly but the harpy already flew off, leaving him blushing furiously. He didn't notice that Reborn was still half naked until Hibari said so. _Dame-Tsuna._  
  
  
Reborn faced Tsuna, amused by the latter's red face. "You're as red as my apple. I might just eat you instead of my fruit," he teased.  
  
  
The latter turned his back away from him, face covered with both hands trying to hide all the embarrassment he was feeling. "I'm not some kind of food! Ugh! Why are you like this?"  
  
  
Reborn laughed out loud, the sound of it heard throughout the forest that it surprised other creatures because they didn't know that the great alpha can actually laugh like that.  
  
  
_'That boy is something._ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaa Hibari was so nosyyyyy


	3. The Leopon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna meets a semi leopon named Hayato Gokudera. Reborn gets a little bit possessive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Leopon" is a latin word for leopard.

"Reborn? You know the way in this forest, right?," Tsuna asked while they were bathing in the nearest river. It wasn't that deep so there's no problem for him to stay in it, his hands grasping on the bank while Reborn help him clean some parts of his petite body.  
  
  
  
The werewolf hummed in response as he continued massaging the boy's hair. "Mmhm. Why do you ask? You wanna go back to your mother?," he teased but Tsuna took it seriously and his body tensed. 'Okay, never joke about his mom.' "Relax, I'm just kidding," he cooed, now massaging the kid's stiff shoulders.  
  
  
  
Tsuna let out a sigh, turning to see Reborn's face since his back was the one facing the older man earlier. "Please don't give me back to my mother. She's gonna beat me to death! You don't want that, right? Because I'm your friend? Please!?," he pleaded, his eyes turning like those of a puppy and thin pink lips forming a pout as he unconsciously fiddled with his fingers forgetting that he was on a river.  
  
  
  
As Tsuna yelped, Reborn quickly caught him in his arms, pulling the kid in his broad naked chest. 'Does he even know what face he's making right now? How can someone be this adorable? Wait, did I just say that this kid is adorable? I must be crazy.' "Careful. No need to worry, alright? I told you, it was just a joke," he replied, patting Tsuna's head and the boy sighed in relief. "Where do you wanna go then?"  
  
  
  
Tsuna smiled widely that made his eyes crinkle, "To granpa! I believe I have told you before that it's only abuelo who loves me and that's true! He gives me lots of sweets and plays with me when I ask him to. He cares for me when I'm sick and he doesn't hurt me the way my mom does," he cheerfully said, happiness in his voice.  
  
  
  
'He must really love him.' "So you are saying that you want me to take you to his house?," Reborn wraps up, lifting Tsuna so the boy can sit in the river bank since the water is getting colder and the kid might just catch a cold.  
  
  
  
The smaller male nodded eagerly, eyes shining in too much excitement. "Yes, please! I will introduce him to you, too, if you want. You'll like him for sure, and he's gonna like you too because you saved his cutest  grandson," he chuckled softly with his own words.  
  
  
  
Reborn's lips twitched in amusement. "Who said that you're the cutest?," he nudged, joining Tsuna in the bank and he dried them both. "My service isn't free though. How will you compensate me if I'm to bring you there?," he teased, watching as the boy became deep in thought.  
  
  
  
"Well, I don't have money right now. I can't earn any as well since no job is available here in the forest. Would fruits be enough? I can gather a lot and lot for you!," Tsuna offered even if he kinda knows that the other would decline. He can still hope though.  
  
  
  
Reborn grinned, "No."  
  
  
  
"Maybe gramps can pay you when we get there? He's plenty rich, I swear!," Tsuna continued to bargain but Reborn only shook his head to say no. The boy pouted and slumped.  
  
  
  
"So.. what now?" Reborn enjoyed teasing Tsuna because the latter wasn't even aware of the faces or expressions he was making, he's just so innocentㅡ so pure.  
  
  
  
Moments later, Tsuna's face lit up like he just came up with the brightest idea in his life. His head slowly turned to gaze at Reborn, eyes glinting with mischief. "I'm gonna shower you with a  barrage of kisses!"  
  
  
  
Reborn was given no time to react as the brown-haired boy climbed up his lap, their faces only inches away from each other. "Readddyyy!" Then Tsuna began giving him soft pecks in the cheeks and even wet kisses all around his face. He should be grossed out but the way the young man beamed at him as he gave him a lingering kiss on the side of his lips stopped Reborn from pulling away.  
  
  
  
"Ehrm." A creature on the other side of the river cleared their throat and Reborn suddenly felt the urge to kill someone.  


Surprised by the unfamiliar company, Tsuna quickly pulled away and hid behind the older's back. Across them was a man whose skin is covered with a mix of black and silvery fur, above his head is a pair of cat earsㅡ no, not cat's, but leopard's. His arms were filled with the fur too and his hands extend into sharp claws. A semi-leopon? And on his belly was a belt full of dynamites.. those are dangerous!  
  
  
  
Reborn rubbed his temples, why is he and Tsuna  always disturbed by other creatures? It's pretty annoying. He just want a peaceful moment with the kid. "What now, Gokudera? Do you need something?"  
  
  
  
Noticing that Reborn's reaction wasn't as awful as yesterday, Tsuna felt somehow at ease. He stood by his side and eyed the creature. He didn't know that semi-leopons existㅡ well, he just witnessed a harpy so what could surprise him more? "Who is he, Reborn?"  
  
  
  
He sighed. "An acquaintance, he's Gokudera Hayato."  
  
  
  
The mentioned man jumped his way to Tsuna, surprising the boy that he stumbled on his feet and fall in the ground. Rubbing his behind, Tsuna looked up to Gokudera. "W-what do y-you need? Y-you're not.. gonna h-hurt me, are you?" He looked at Reborn and his eyes scream for help but the werewolf wasn't making a move. 'Is this my end?'  
  
  
  
Hayato extended his claws to Tsuna who closed his eyes as if welcoming any attack. "Stand up, I won't hurt you. A friend of Reborn is a friend of mine," he stated, earning a snort from the werewolf. "Don't mind him. It's the first time I've seen him with someone. May I know your name?"  
  
  
  
The young man flashed his usual bright smile. "I'm Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna for short. It's nice to meet you, Gokudera-san!," he introduced himself and gave the leopon one of his warm hugs. Hayato was taken aback but didn't push the kid away, it's not always that someone would embrace a creature like him.  
  
  
  
"Hey, hey! Who said that you can hug him?!," Reborn complained, pulling Tsuna away from the leopon. "Don't hug anyone except from me, okay? You're not sure if they would not really attack you!," he added, grasping the kid's arm possessively.  
  
  
  
Hayato gazed at the sight in front of him in awe. "Oya, oya. Is this the territorial side of yours, Reborn? C'mon, I'm not gonna take him away from you. No one would dare, knowing what you can do."  
  
  
  
Reborn shot him a warning look. "Shut up. Go away, will you? Tsuna's gonna finish his bath."  
  
  
  
"But I'm done already, Reborn! Why can't Gokudera-san stay?," Tsuna butted in, pouting at the werewolf. "He's nice so maybe we can play. Right? Right?," he added cheerfully.  
  
  
  
Gokudera raised his hands in defeat. "Sorry, Tsuna. I still have training to do, my trainor will be mad if I'm late," he excused. He wanted to play with the kid but Reborn's eyes are already shooting daggers at him.  
  
  
  
Tsuna's shoulders slumped down. "Alright. Visit me next time, okay?"  
  
  
  
The leopon nodded and that was enough for the human. He watched Gokudera run with his hands and feet til he fade away inside the dark forest. Then he turned to Reborn. "I'm really not allowed to hug anybody?"  
  
  
_**"No one but me. Understood?"**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But I wanna be hugged by Tsuna too, Reborn! :3
> 
> Anyway, instead of grandma, I thought that it'll be better to make it a grandfather because I can't think of anyone who can be Tsuna's grandmother.


	4. The Swordsman and the Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna was alone in the forest when he was attacked by a swordsman named Squalo. Fortunately, there was another swordsman named Yamamoto and Gokudera to save him. And of course, Reborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously don't know what to write in this chapter so it's quite messy. I'm so sorry.

"You must be kidding. Reborn never lived with anyone before. And he's freakin' merciless! How would it happen that he's with a kid?!," an unfamiliar voice rang in the forest.  
  
  
  
Tsuna was walking alone when he heard faint voices not so far from him. Reborn already warned him about going out alone but he let his stubborn side rule him so here he is now, lurking around without the werewolf to protect him. He was even humming to himself when small drops of liquid fell to his puffy cheeks. Looking up, he realized that there's a drizzle so he roamed his eyes to find a place to stay in.  
  
  
  
He was surprised when from nowhere, an akita and swallow appeared. It was already unusual that two animals seem to play with each otherㅡ since when did a dog and a bird became friends?! Due to curiosity, he approached the animals and when they saw him, the akita quickly run to him and jumped to his arms. He felt a wet muscle lick his face softlyㅡ the akita was so lovable.  
  
  
  
"Hey there, puppy," he greeted as if the dog would understand him. The kid rubbed its smooth fur adoringly and the akita stayed in his arms. Tsuna then felt a pair of bird's feet in his shoulder and there was the swallow, rubbing its head in his ear. The unusual pair weirdly brought him tranquility. "And hey there, birdie."  
  
  
  
Tsuna decided to rest in a nearby huge tree while waiting for the light rain to stop when he heard a voice again, and this time it's familiar. "IDIOT! Do I look like I'm kidding? Hibari saw it, too! You must see for yourself. The kid's nice so I'm sure you'll like him." It was Hayato! The brown-haired boy looked at his right and left to see any trace of the leopon but he saw nothing.  
  
  
  
"Fine, fine! But where are Jirou and Kojirou?!"  
  
  
  
On one side of the forest appeared a tall black haired-man, on his back is a long katana and he got a scary expression. Tsuna curled into his seat quietly, not wanting to be noticed by the stranger. Just then, the animals on his lap were suddenly startled. They started running around, the akita barking loudly.  
  
  
  
"Jirou! Kojirou!," the ravenette shouted at the akita and swallow. He was about to cross the distance between him and the caramel-eyed kid when blue flames sprang out of nowhere, burning the grass on the space between Tsuna and the stranger.  
  
  
  
Tsuna was stunned in his position, there was a burst of flames in a shape of a wild shark and behind it is a long-haired man in a same black long coat. The akita run in circles, nervous but alert while the bird flapped its wings fast creating a whirlwind around them. In no time, Tsuna is inside of what seems a small tornado while the two animals are outside, protecting him.  
  
  
  
"SQUALO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?," the ravenette yelled, his katana in hand and is ready to fight anytime. He wasn't affected by the rain at all.  
  
  
  
The man with the long silver hair laughed maniacally, caressing his shark. "Oya. If it's not Yamamoto Takeshi. Didn't expect to see you here, my friend."  
  
  
  
"I was never your friend," the man named Yamamoto hissed. He positioned himself as if he was in a battlefield when a familiar face appeared on his right.  
  
  
  
Gokudera was panting as he reached the scene, dynamites ready on his hand. "What's happening here?!," he questioned at Takeshi but then turned at Squalo. "And what are you doing here? Are you causing a chaos?!"  
  
  
  
Squalo grinned. "Oh. You're here too, Gokudera Hayato. What a groupㅡ full of weaklings," he proudly say. "Well, I'm not after you two. I'm after him," then he pointed his index finger at Tsuna who was nervously watching the situation.  
  
  
  
"M-me? W-what did I e-ever do to y-you? I don't even know you!," he exclaimed, hos heart pounding loudly on his chest. He never done anything wrong to anyone, why is he being chased?!  
  
  
  
"Nothing. But boss asked me to bring you to him. Just come with me in peace or else it will become bloody in here," he warned, extending his hand for Tsuna to reach.  
  


Tsuna shook his head aggressively. "No! I don't want to!," he said, hugging himself for protection. "I don't know you. I don't know your boss so get away from me!," he shrieked, freaking out. Even with Gokudera and Yamamoto, he still feel unsafe because Reborn is not around.  
  
  
  
Takeshi gestured for Kojirou to come closer and the bird instantly flew to the other side. As it landed on the former's shoulder, Yamamoto whispered, "Get Reborn here. Tell him our situation." The swallow flew quickly, leaving the four men in the mess.  
  
  
  
Squalo sensed that the other swordsman ordered his pet to get some help but didn't hear who they were rooting for. "Asking for reinforcements so early, huh? Such a move for weaklings," he mocked.  
  
  
  
"WE'RE NOT WEAKLINGS! C'MON, FIGHT US!," Gokudera yelled, throwing dynamites to the long-haired man but Squalo dodged quickly.  
  
  
  
Yamamoto stepped forward, "Leave this to me, Gokudera. I'm his match," he announced.  
  
  
  
Squalo grinned, getting into the field. "My my. Acting like a hero again, Yamamoto. There's no need for a bloodshed but I'll give you what you want."  
  
  
  
"NO! YAMAMOTO, DON'T DO THIS! YOU DON'T HAVE TO!," Tsuna disapproved. He can't watch someone throw his own body to a battle just for him. Especially a stranger. He can't just take that.  
  
  
  
The ravenette shot him a look and flashed a bright smile. "Don't worry about me. Squalo is an old enemy, it's been a while since our last fight."  
  
  
  
"BUTㅡ"  
  
  
Tsuna was cut off when Squalo swung sword towards Takeshi, the latter not in focus, stumbled a little but quickly gained his balance. "Don't take your eyes off your opponent, Yamamoto."  
  
  
  
Takeshi grunted, he took a jump and attacked Squalo in an extraordinary speed, jabbing his katana straight to the man's chest but Squalo stepped back, earning only a cut on his upper stomach.  
  
  
  
Squalo hissed. "You dare," he said in a venomous tone. He flung his sword but before he could make a direct attack, a bullet hit his arm which left him stunned in his position, sword falling into the ground as blood dripped from his gunshot wound.  
  
  
  
All heads turned slowly to the culprit. A man in full black suit was standing before them, his same black fedora hiding half of his, gun still in hand. He eyed the situation carefully before speaking. "Leave. Now. If you value your life, you'll obey me."  
  
  
  
Squalo held his bloody arm and glared at the hitman. "You'll pay for this," he warned then drove his flame shark to get away and also to tend his wound.  
  
  
  
The clearing stayed quiet and still, only the sound of wind can be heard. The swallow was back and the tornado which was protecting Tsuna disappeared in a snap. He was only staring at the armed man, heart still beating frantically inside his chest.  
  
  
  
Recovering with the shock, Tsuna stood on hist feet, eyes still fixated at the guy in fedora. Before anyone could react, he ran to the man and threw himself at the latter's chest. "REBORN!," he exclaimed, tears starting to flow from his caramel orbs.  
  
  
  
Reborn pursed his lips, not returning the hug that Tsuna gave him. He kept a straight face, balling his fists. "What did I tell you about the danger in the forest? If Gokudera and Yamamoto weren't here, you must be dead by now," he said in a flat now.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry if I was so stubborn!," the kid apologized heartily, tightening his embrace at the obviously pissed of man.  
  
  
  
But Reborn pushed him away. "Get your hands off me. I don't like people who doesn't know how to listen. You should've learned your lesson by now," he said, turning his back to leave the clearing.  
  
  
  
Persistent as he is, Tsuna chased him and hugged him from the back. "No! I know it's my fault, I know. I will never do it again. I will always stay by your side. Forgive me. Please, don't leave me," he apologized heartily, his tears wetting Reborn's coat.  
  
  
  
Reborn bit his lip before facing the kid, lifting his hand to caress Tsuna's tear-stained cheek. "I don't what to do with you," he heaved a deep breath to calm himself. "Are you hurt?"  
  


Tsuna shook his head as he stared at the older's obisidian eyes. "I'm not," then it occurred to him that they were not alone. He cleared his throat and fixed himself. "Uh.. before I forget," he started, rubbing the back of his neck. "Thank you, Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san." He walked his way to the akita and swallow, "And to you two, Jirou and Kojirou."  
  
  
  
"So the news is true. Reborn is living with a kid," Takeshi started, a smile on his face. "Let me introduce myself properly. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, a friend of Hayato and owner of Jirou and Kojirou."  
  
  
  
Tsuna turned to him and bowed. "I'm Tsuna. Thank you for saving me. I'll do anything to repay you! I can be your slave for a month or longer. Or maybe I can cook for you, I'm a good cook! I can alsoㅡ"  
  
  
  
"Stop there, Tsuna. You are not going to be a slave of anyone. You're not going to cook for anyone. You just said that you won't leave my side. Are you putting Yamamoto over me?," Reborn complained, crossing his arms in his chest.  
  
  
  
"HIIIEEEEEEE!," Tsuna shrieked. "What are you saying! Really? In front of other people?!," his cheeks turning beet red.  
  
  
  
Reborn shrugged. "What about them?"  
  
  
  
They heard a fit of chuckles from Gokudera and Yamamoto. "I told you, idiot. Let's leave them so they can kiss already," the former teased.  
  
  
  
"WE'RE NOT GONNA KISS!," Tsuna quickly defended, covering his face because of too much embarrassment.  
  
  
  
Takeshi only grinned. "Don't be shy. We're leaving. Goodbye!"  
  
  
  
The two friends walked away, leaving the two in in silence. It was Reborn who broke it. "Can we kiss now?"  
  
  
  
"REBORN!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about it? ㅠㅠ


End file.
